Alpha
by zoesaday goga
Summary: El tiempo se acerca, los preparativos se han concluido, el principio es ahora, no hay marcha atras para Cloud, no hay marcha atras para Pit, todo se ha cumplido, y hasta inocentemente algunos han contribuido, todo ha sido manipulado, pero solo uno sabe lo que sucedera. [ANGELS AGONY CONTINUATION]


Mientras caminaba hacia el combate, miró hacia su derecha, para ver esas dos siluetas mirarlo, podía ver cómo una silueta se reía, mientras la otra reflejaba la luz que trataba de esconder en su visor.

¿Qué es lo que sucederá? Esa es la pregunta que sonaba en el aire, pero la pregunta que sonaba dentro de Cloud era, ¿esto es lo correcto? Y la respuesta hacía eco en su mente, con un rotundo NO, a lo que el acallaba con excusas, pero la que pesaba más era lo que había sentido la noche anterior, no quería volver a sentir como Sephiroth seguía viviendo dentro de él, de saber que no podrá vivir en paz mientras no pueda deshacerse de ese mal.

Con la aguja que le había dejado Ganondorf en su habitación, la maldición que emanaba, era tan intensa, que algo tan pequeño, podría pasarse desapercibido en un combate y con la adrenalina fluyendo, el dolor de este objeto no se sentirá, le había dado su palabra al rey malvado, no había retroceso, la caminata más larga de su vida hasta llegar a la plataforma.

En el stage de Midgar, él se sentía tan familiar, ver esa hermosa ciudad, de volver a sentir esa felicidad que tuvo cuando estaba con Tifa y Aeris, el bar, el parque, su corazón se llenó de ira y con un semblante serio, miró a su oponente que llegaba con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que le había dado tanta felicidad el estar con Lucina, link miró ese semblante y su risa se apagó, sintió como si Cloud lo hiciera culpable de algo que le haya pasado, link se quedó sorprendido ante Midgar, tratando de tener un poco de buena voluntad dijo:- ¡es un lugar enorme! ¡Tanta tecnología! ¡Oh! ¡Es increíble!-, aun así Cloud seguía con esa mirada seria y enojada, la gran voz en el cielo, clamaba, "¡ESTAN LISTOS!, ¡AHORA!", en cuanto exclamó, la batalla inició, Cloud se venía con todo, se veía su decisión de ganar a cualquier costo, la enorme espada de Cloud arremetió contra el escudo hylian, esto no era un combate amistoso esto era serio.

Ante los fuertes espadazos que recibía link, trataba de contraatacar con bombas, cuando Cloud se acercaba impaciente, link lo rechazaba con el boomerang, link sabía que debía cuidar su distancia, su oponente también era un héroe, su talento con la espalda era de temerse. Link ante todo el ataque, trataba de elogiar a Cloud, tener una amistad en medio de la batalla, algo que Cloud no quería, no debía, no podía corresponder simplemente por lo que iba a suceder, tenía la energía del límite completa, busco la oportunidad e hizo el ataque que lanzó a link por los suelos, link aún en el suelo, supo que esto no estaba bien, se levantó tomo la espada maestra, donde sintió esa voz dentro de la espada que lo alentaba, debía ganar, la empuñó lo más fuerte posible y corrió para atacar, Cloud vio la reacción de link que lo sorprendió, hizo una mueca de sonrisa y pensó:- "ahora comprendo a Ganondorf, él tiene mucho valor"-, el también corrió hacia su oponente y empezaron las chispas de las espadas a brillar en el escenario, link usaba sus bombas y flechas, Cloud su magia y el impulso extra del límite, hasta que de pronto en el cielo del escenario, apareció la smash ball, sus ojos azules la miraron, es la oportunidad que necesito para ganar, es lo que pensaron ambos.

En medio del cielo, se vio esa oportunidad, inmediatamente cesaron su enfrentamiento de espadas, para continuar la pelea por alcanzar la smash ball, link tan ligero y hábil que una vez lo compararon con un grillo, Cloud con todo un viaje alcanzando su objetivo, los dos con una misma visión el poder de un gran ataque, link salto pero Cloud también lo hizo y se impulsó sobre link para brincar más alto y tomar la smash ball, Cloud cayó listo para atacar, pero link había caído de espalda por el impulso de Cloud, no tenía oportunidad de escape, Cloud se deslizó sobre el suelo con una rapidez impresionante, llegando a link, lo sujetó, todos sus movimientos eran tan rápidos que en ese momento Cloud sacó la aguja y la clavó en la espalda apuñalando el corazón, la aguja era tan fina que ni siquiera link con la adrenalina del combate pudo sentirla, ya estaba hecho, Cloud continuó su ataque definitivo y lo lanzó a los aires donde le hizo daño con su espada, hasta cierto punto según las reglas del torneo, link salió expulsado del escenario, se proclamó al ganador, la voz del cielo dio el resultado "EL GANADOR ES ... CLOUD", Cloud solo volteó a ver a link mientras Lucina venía a consolarlo por perder la batalla.

Caminó solitariamente por el pasillo para llegar a la mansión, pero las siluetas ya no estaban, suspiro fuerte y siguió caminando, lo que no contaba es que Ganondorf se aparecería frente a él, frente a todos, y dijo:- he aquí vemos que link solo ha tenido suerte, hasta el día de hoy...- luego sonrió, los espadachines de fire emblem lo escucharon, pero no hicieron ningún gesto, pues Ganondorf estaba halagando a Cloud, y a nadie le gustó eso.

Por otro lado, link venía herido, acompañado de Lucina, quién le sonreía y le daba ánimos, pasaron y oyeron lo que Ganondorf dijo de Cloud, link se enojó y siguió hasta su cuarto donde Lucina, le curaba con un botiquín, aparentemente toda herida era superficial, solo moretones y raspones, Lucina lo beso tiernamente, y le dijo: - para mí eres el mejor héroe de los tiempos-, link sonrió, y Lucina continuó:- no dejes que algo así te incomode, sabes ese chico tiene una historia muy triste, siento que la envidia le ayudó a ganarte-, link sorprendido le dice:- envidia? Por qué?-, Lucina respondió:- lo que supe es que cuando derrotó a ese mal de su mundo, perdió mucho y no pudo vivir una vida tranquila, como tus antepasados pudieron, por eso creo que te envidia, aun así creo que no fue muy maduro de su parte ser tan agresivo, de todos modos olvida este combate, no importa más-, Lucina lo abrazó y tomó su mano, mientras lo levantaba y dijo:-vamos tomemos un helado, te mereces algo dulce y quizás, podamos ir a nuestro lugar secreto-, y guiñó el ojo, a lo que link sonrió y asentó.

Mientras en la habitación de Cloud, aún el remordimiento se hizo presente, pero ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás, Cloud, salió de su habitación y recorrió los corredores, cuando una figura blanca se hizo presente, era wiifit, caminó hacia Cloud, y le dijo al oído, -el señor está complacido con tu aportación, recibirás lo que deseas en el tiempo acordado-, una vez dicho esto se retiró rápidamente, Cloud hizo una mueca de disgusto y siguió caminando.

En la cafetería, link y Lucina se deleitaban con un enorme helado de vainilla, Lucina le daba de comer en la boca a link, mientras en otra mesa alejada, los veía Zelda, tanta felicidad la abrumó tiró la servilleta al suelo mientras se levantaba para irse del lugar con una cara de enojo, al finalizar el helado, link y Lucina se levantaron de la mesa, cuando se levantó link sintió una leve punzada en el pecho, pero no dijo nada, no podía preocupar a Lucina que estaba tan ilusionada.

Caminando sobre la playa la leve punzada se hacía más notable, mientras aguantaba el malestar recordó el encuentro con Cloud, buscando el porqué de ese dolor, si había tenido encuentros más feroces que ese con Ike y Roy y no había tenido heridas que duraran más de unas horas, algo pasó en ese combate, es lo que pensaba, llegó la noche y en su habitación link se retorcía de dolor, aun así contenía gritar, se sentía cada vez más débil, hasta que se durmió soportando el dolor.

Al día siguiente, link está pálido y soñoliento, Lucina tan resplandeciente como un rayo de sol, va a la habitación de link y lo ve en ese estado, se horroriza y lo lleva a enfermería, Mario va a ver por qué estaba tan mal, algo que no debía ocurrir en el torneo, revisan a link pero no encuentran nada, solo una anemia intensa, le aplican transfusión y vitaminas, y lo dejan en enfermería, Lucina lo acompaña, pero a un lado de donde están está pit aún casi inconsciente y zombificado, el suelo donde esta las plumas están cayendo y casi grisáceos, Lucina lo mira y por con pocas fuerzas pit la mira, Lucina le sonríe, pit parece que tiene una lágrima en su ojo izquierdo, se puede ver un sufrir, pit trata de decirle algo como un susurro:- eeesssccaappaaa-, y entonces se desmaya en un sueño, Lucina está asustada, no sabe qué hacer, solo puede estar junto a link.

Ya es el antepenúltimo día del torneo, muchos se entristecen otros están entusiasmados por volver a casa, pero la inquietud de que no han encontrado a palutena, ni a Shulk está envuelto en un misterio además de que pit no mejora aunque link se siente mejor, ya ha salido de enfermería, se ve alegre y confiado, los temores de Lucina se han callado, y al parecer será una triste despedida de su amado. Se han anunciado al vencedor del torneo individual, al parecer no se le quitará el trofeo a Mario, era de esperarse, todos aplauden como si no les sorprendiera, la voz en el cielo, anuncia a los vencedores del torneo en parejas, todos a la expectativa hay muchos favoritos, los clásicos, Mario y Peach, link y Zelda aunque estos ya no se soportan, Ike y Marth, hasta Fox y falco, muchas fueron las batallas, y muchos no lograron la victoria requerida, a pesar de ser los favoritos, no tuvieron las batallas ganadas, solo un equipo invicto, algo que no era lo esperado, ni siquiera combinaba, era 'poco común', la voz dijo sus nombres Ganondorf y Samus, lo habían logrado, habían vencido, tras tantos combates, con tan pocas probabilidades, Ganondorf caminó altivo como todo un rey y Samus le acompaña con su armadura, raro para un día normal sin batallas, mientras caminaban se notó como Samus tomo la mano de Ganondorf, él la sujetó y caminaron hasta donde había un ítem especial que le daba acceso a la pelea contra la mano maestra, y poder regresar a su dimensión, como triunfadores, y con el poder de extender la juventud y tener cualidades de ser más poderosos, algo que solo Mario había obtenido en todos los torneos, Samus era una heroína, pero Ganondorf debía ser acreedor siendo un villano?, no había vuelta atrás las reglas son las reglas, Ganondorf tomo el ítem que se formó como una llave, podrían ir en ese instante a la pelea, todos esperando que resolución haría, pero solo la tomó y se retiraron tranquilamente, mañana era el último día, era lógico que descansarían, Ganondorf sabía cómo es atacando máster hand, debían estar relajados, derrotar a dos manos no sería fácil.

Ya en la habitación de Ganondorf, Samus dice:- uff, por fin puedo quitarme está armadura, hace mucho calor con esta energía que resplandece de mí, y aún no he podido controlar completamente a pit, se resiste!-, Ganondorf se le acerca le da un tierno beso y le dice:- entonces deberíamos ir a visitarlo, para que se mejore pronto...- y sonrió de manera malvada, Samus se acercó a él, coloco su mano en su armadura, lo miro, de forma pícara diciendo:- mientras podemos divertirnos juntos- se puso frente a él, mientras tomaba su mano y la ponía dentro de sus pantalones cortos, y él empezó a acariciarla, mientras ella gemía dulcemente, él sacó su mano de los pantalones cortos y lamió sus dedos, ella camina hacia la cama abriendo su topless, él la sigue, quitándose la armadura. El día transcurría de manera tranquila, little Mac se despedía de su maestro Ryu, había aprendido mucho, pero había descuidado a wiifit, tanto así que ni siquiera sabía dónde encontrarla, así que fue por todos los jardines hasta que, en una parte muy oculta wiifit estaba cortando hierbas con el villager, así que caminó hacia ellos y dijo:- clases de jardinería?-, y luego sonrió, ellos voltearon nerviosos, aun así inmediatamente comprendieron que no sabía lo que hacían, a lo que wiifit contesto:- claro!-, y luego recordó que Ryu lo entrenaba, y rezongó,:- como, tú, ¡estás muy ocupado!, tenía que buscar una actividad, pues no soy lo suficientemente importante para ti…-, little Mac, se quedó pasmado, era cierto, él estaba concentrado que no había estado con ella durante el torneo, y por eso perdieron en el torneo de parejas, wiifit se levantó, ante un little Mac arrepentido casi encorvado, wiifit puso su mano en su cabeza y dijo:- pero sabes, no podría impedir que tú sueño se haga realidad, serás el más fuerte,- y le dio un beso en la frente, y siguió diciendo:-aunque si quieres remediar tanto tiempo de soledad, podrías hacerme el favor de buscar tantas manzanas puedas quiero preparar algo saludable antes de despedirme del torneo-, wiifit lo miro tiernamente, a lo que little Mac se entusiasmó y fue rápidamente a buscar todas las manzanas del lugar, una vez solos wiifit y villager, villager le dice:- creo que será un licuado con mucha más vitaminas, y siguió arrancando la hierba de hojas negras con un bulbo rojo.

Era la noche de ese día, faltan pocas horas para la batalla contra la mano maestra en equipo, y en medio de la penumbra de la noche, en la sala de enfermería, susurros, se oían, pit escuchó ruidos, pero la presencia entre la oscuridad es lo que más temía, a pesar de ser una sala alumbrada, se sentía como la oscuridad devoraba la luz de las lámparas, y se oía pasos que se acercaban a él, podía verlo a través de las cortinas, estaba débil ante la fuerza que se venía, no había escapatoria. En ese momento el cuarto donde estaba se quedó en tinieblas, una oscuridad espesa y abrumadora, pit sabía que el mal mismo estaba enfrente de él, pero entonces las cortinas se abrieron y entró una luz, esa luz tibia, suave, era la luz de la diosa palutena que lo llamaba, por un momento sonríe, unas manos tersas se acercan lo sostienen, lo acobija, y una figura femenina le susurra:- pit es tiempo de resurgir, el tiempo de tu misión ha llegado, debes cumplirlo... DEBES PROTEGERME... -, la figura coloca sus manos sobre la cabeza y pecho de pit y entonces pit puede sentir como la energía de palutena lo revitaliza, pero inmediatamente una mano tosca y grande sujeta su cabeza de manera violenta lo que hace que pit grite desgarradoramente mientras siente como la oscuridad lo manipula, su mirada ha cambiado, está en un trance, donde ahora su mirada es decisiva, mientras empieza a decir:- debo protegerte-, para luego dejarlo inconscientemente en el cuarto de enfermería, donde en un instante todo vuelve a la normalidad, mientras dos figuras se ven caminando a la distancia, esperando el amanecer del gran día.

* * *

*este seria otro capitulo de los fanfiction que estoy haciendo de smash bros, aunque este siento que es muy pequeño para ser un capitulo, asi que lo anexare como continuacion de ANGELS AGONY, ya que explica lo que sucede en el combate de cloud y link.


End file.
